1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle headlight module giving a cutoff beam, this module comprising a concave reflector, a light source disposed in the concavity of the reflector and a lens situated in front of the reflector and light source. The source is formed by at least one light emitting diode in order to illuminate at least upwards. The reflector is associated with a bender, the top face of which is reflective in order to bend the beam coming from the reflector. The bender comprises a front end edge able to form the cutoff in the light beam. The module is such that the exit surface of the lens is chosen so as to be able to be connected along a continuous surface with the exit surfaces of the lenses of adjacent modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
The patent FR 2 872 257, corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication 2006002130, shows lighting modules of this type that, by juxtaposition of the ends of the exit lenses, produce a headlight, the whole exit surface of which is continuous and smooth and has a toric appearance. However, the mid-line of the lenses of these headlights is situated in one plane, that is to say the mid-line extends in two dimensions only, and cannot be a skew line extending in three dimensions. In addition, such headlights make it possible to obtain only a flat cutoff in the beam.
Changes in the style of vehicles results in headlights having casings provided with glasses, the surface of which admits a skew curve as a mid-line. It is desirable, in particular for style, for the lens of the headlight, disposed in the casing behind such a glass, to follow the skew curvature of the glass as far as possible.
The lighting modules known at the present time do not make is possible to have an exit lens that substantially follows a skew curve while producing a satisfactory light beam, in particular with regard to the cutoff.